飯山 大輔
飯山　大輔 (Īyama Daisuke) is a member of Max Racing. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 24/141 Team: Max Racing Street Name: クレージー・フーリガン (Curējī Fūrigan, Crazy Hooligan) Car: TYPE-Y33C Color: 53/5/75 Profile: とことんまで軽量化したため、 大きな車体を感じさせない軽快な走りを見せる Translation: Because it has been completely lightened, it shows a light running that doesn't feel the big car body Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 57/372 Team: Max Racing (Middle Subleader) Street Name: クレージー　フーリガン (Curējī Fūrigan, Crazy Hooligan) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-S161V Color: 55/5/75 Profile: メンバーとの対戦成績によって、環状線外回りに現れる らしい。 足まわりや、ギリギリまでの軽量化を主とした方向で、 チーム内メンバーとは違ったチューンをしている。 大きな車体を感じさせない軽快な走りを見せる。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō outer loop depending on the performance of other members. By focusing mainly on completely lightening around the chassis, he tunes differently than the other team members. He shows light running that doesn't feel the large car body. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 78/400 Team: Max Racing Street Name: クレージー　フーリガン (Curējī Fūrigan, Crazy Hooligan) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-S161V Main+Sub Color: 54/5/75 Profile: パワーアップだけでなく、軽量化にも目を向けており、 他のメンバーよりも、一歩進んだチューンをしている。 交流の深い＜ＳＳ　ＬＩＭＩＴＥＤ＞の井藤晃に、よく 軽量化の指導を受けに行っているらしい。 ビックセダンでありながら、ギリギリまで軽量化された マシンで軽快にコーナーをクリアする。パワーもあるの で、立ち上がりの加速はロケットなみだが、エンジンの 耐久度に不安があるため、あまり回したがらない。 Translation: In addition to power up, he also focuses on weight reduction, so his tune is one step more advanced than the other members. It seems he often goes to SS Limited's similarly focused Itō Akira for guidance on weight reduction. Even though he's in a big sedan, the machine's has undergone complete weight reduction clears corners lightly. Because it's also powerful, startup acceleration is like a rocket, but he's nervous about his engine's durability, so he doesn't want to turn too much. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 32/309 (Overall 32/599) Team: Max Racing Street Name: クレージー　フーリガン (Curējī Fūrigan, Crazy Hooligan) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Nissan Cefiro Cruising CA31 Body Color: 55/5/75 Career: 4 Years Job: Hardware store Motto: 備えあれば憂いなし (If you are prepared, you don't have to worry) Profile: パワーアップだけでなく軽量化にも目を向け、他 のチームのメンバーよりも一歩進んだチューンを しており、大きな車体を感じさせない軽快な走り を見せる。交流の深い《ＳＳ　ＬＩＭＩＴＥＤ》 の井藤晃には、よく軽量化の指導を受けに行く。 ビッグセダンでありながら、ギリギリにまで軽量 化されたマシンで軽快にコーナーをクリアしてい く。ハイパワーもあって、立ち上がりの加速はま るでロケット。ただし、エンジンの耐久度に不安 があるため、あまり回したがらない。 Translation: In addition to power up, he also focuses on weight reduction, so his tune is one step more advanced than the other team members, and he shows a light driving that doesn't feel the large car body. It seems he often goes to SS Limited's similarly focused Itō Akira for guidance on weight reduction. Even though he's in a big sedan, the machine's has undergone complete weight reduction clears corners lightly. Because it also has high power, startup acceleration is like a rocket. However, he's nervous about his engine's durability, so he doesn't want to turn too much. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 38/399 Team: Max Racing Street Name: クレージーフーリガン (Curējī Fūrigan, Crazy Hooligan) Course: C1 Car: Toyota Aristo V300 JZS161 Color: 130, 100, 40 (Solid) Job: Hardware store management Profile: ゴールデンビーストと同時期にチームに参加。進歩的な 考えの持ち主かり、事なかれ主義の現リーダーとはあま りうまくいっていない。ビッグセダンの弱点である車重 を極限まで軽減し、さらにEgを強化。驚異的な加速で圧 倒する。しかし、ブローさせてしまうことも多く、それ が悩みの種。コーナリングには自信があるので、挑発す るようにマシンをギリギリまで寄せ、相手がビビッてい る隙に一気に差すという戦法を得意とする。 Translation: Joined the team at the same time as Golden Beast. He's a very progressive thinker, and is not getting along very well with the current leader. His big sedan's weak point, its weight, has been lowered to the limit, and furthermore the engine has been strengthened. He overwhelms with tremendous acceleration. However, the problem now is that the engine keeps blowing. He's confident with cornering, but he provokes his machine to the limit, and he's good at the strategy of pulling immediately when the opponent is preoccupied.